Childhood Once More
by Riddle Potter 23
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Draco are de-aged. It's up to their heads of house to raise them. Will any get a better childhood. Got the idea from a story I once read. Pairings: HHR,... Rating may go up later. Hope you enjoy.
1. The Beginning Again

Childhood Once More

Chapter One: The Beginning...Again

Severus Snape was feeling incredibly sullen as he waited in the Headmaster's office with a de-aged Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy.

'If only those boys could quit fighting,' he thought angrily, 'then I wouldn't be in this predicament.'

Snape was currently in the office with the children and McGonagall, waiting for Dumbledore's arrival back from the ministry. As if on cue, Dumbledore flooed back into his office. He looked around and rather stupidly said, " Am I in the right office?"

McGonagall replied before Snape could even open his mouth.

"Yes, Albus, you are in the right room. It's just that...well I don't know what it is, so you'll have to ask our resident potions master."

"Severus, what did happen?"

"Well, Potter and Malfoy had an altercation in the classroom, which caused their potions to spill and while trying to break up the fight, Ms. Granger's was added to the mix as well. The result is standing before you now."

"My, well it certainly seems like we have an excellent situation on our hands, doesn't it?"

Severus looked at Minerva, then at Dumbledore, then back at Minerva and noticed she seemed as perplexed as he.

"Headmaster, are you off your rocker? What excellent situation could we possibly have on our hands?"

"Oh, it is quite simple. Since we don't know if we can change them back, this gives them a whole new chance at that is exactly what you'll do. You and Minerva will raise them back to their appropriate ages through the use of the aging potion."

"Are you mad?"

"Mad people never know, do they?"

"I can't raise the son of James Potter back to an appropriate age. I think I would rather be under the Cruciatus, then have to raise him and Malfoy and Granger."

"Severus, both Harry and Draco are at risk right now. Also, if Voldemort were to hear of this or worse Lucius, then we may not be able to protect them."

"He is right, Severus," McGonagall stated. "As we are their heads of house, it is our duty to raise them, so we'll just have to work together and suffer through it."

"But...but...I can't raise children. I don't even know how."

"Well, I'm sure you two will figure it out. In the mean time, I think the house-elves will move your things into a more appropriate apartment for you and them. Also, I think you should take them to see Poppy, to see how old they are."

With that statement, Dumbledore made it clear they were dismissed. Minerva grabbed Harry and Hermione, whilst Severus grabbed Draco. They then proceeded down to the hospital wing as fast as they could.

(A/N I know the first chapter is short, but the length will get longer. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other two stories, but Calliope, my muse, just made me write this. Hope you like it. Thanks and please review.)

Riddle Potter 23


	2. The Hospital Wing

Chapter 2 - The Hospital Wing

Once safely ensconced in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey came over, took one look at the group and burst out laughing. To her, Minerva didn't look funny, but young Draco pulling on Snape's greasy hair did.

"POPPY!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "Please control yourself for a moment and test these three."

"Ok...Ok," Madame Pomfrey said.

She started testing Harry as he was closest to her. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and thought that the scan was taking too long.

"What is taking so long?" Snape inquired politely.

"Well, it could be because this is a deep scan so it registers everything from age to height to mass to every injury that one has ever sustained."

"He couldn't possibly have sustained any injuries on the short trip down here."

"It scans the previous sixteen years he has lived as well, which would include his life with the Durs...Oh, Crap!"

"What?" inquired Minerva.

"The scan is now complete and he is four, weighing in at thirty-eight pounds and he is three feet high..."

"The scan sounds completely normal for someone his age, maybe a tad underweight, but otherwise overall healthy."

"Yes, but look at the injury report for his life before the de-aging potion. It has everything from bruises to full on fractures and concussions as well as several things untreated. The Dursleys need to pay for this. This is outright abuse."

"Poppy, how can it be abuse? Albus said he checked regularly on him and he was completely fine. Unless you are implying that Albus lied to us...Oh, Crap, he was lying. And even after I told him that those Dursleys were no good. Idiotic old man."

"Not as interesting as your use of expletives is...what relevance do Albus and abuse from the Dursleys share in common with Mr. Potter?"

"Severus, Albus placed Harry with Lily's sister and her husband. Hence, the Dursleys. He also said he checked up on the boy and he was absolutely fine and healthy. Well, from the scan I just conducted, I can honestly say that these injuries were not self-induced, thus indicative of abuse. Therefore, in conclusion, Albus lied to us. I wonder what else he has lied about."

'These people sure are funny,' Harry thought. 'I wonder if I can get down and go play with the other boy and girl.'

"So, what do we do? About Harry, I mean."

"Well, I will have to eventually report the abuse, but it probably could wait until they possibly are re-aged. In the meantime, I would make sure that he has a better childhood than the one it seems he had."

"Thanks, Poppy, could you please test the other two, while I go talk to Severus over there?"

"Of course, Minnie, Harry, you may hop down now."

"Thank you," Harry said so quietly that she almost didn't hear it.

Poppy then started to examine Hermione, who took no time at all to start asking questions about what the Healer was doing. According to her scans, Hermione was to perfection. As soon as she was done with her, she started in on Draco, who had very little wrong with him, except maybe his attitude.

Off to the side, Minerva and Severus were discussing how they should raise them.

"Well, I personally think that we will have to raise them with kindness. So Severus, no hate from you in regards to Harry. Right now, he is just an innocent, little boy who has no idea that what was his childhood in the past is wrong. Just be nice to him. Okay?"

"I will attempt to be cordial to Potter, but no promises. He is after all, exactly like his father."

"Severus, wake up and smell the roses. Harry is more like Lily than James. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body, nor do I think he has bullied anyone."

"What about his altercations with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, from what I've learned from other teachers, Harry never instigates the altercations. He simply tries to end them."

"You're implying my godson starts them?"

"Severus, you know that your godson starts them. Everyone knows he starts them. I think, even Switzerland knows he starts them. You honestly need to look at this objectively or I will give you the boot."

"As I said, I will be cordial to Potter."

"I suppose that's good enough, for now. We need to take them to our new quarters. Come on you three, say goodbye to Auntie Poppy."

Three "Bye, Auntie Poppy's" could be heard as the group exited the hospital wing.

"Well, this should make things very interesting for Hogwarts life," Poppy muttered to herself as she went back to organizing her medicine cabinet.

~Childhood Once More~

Meanwhile, walking down the fourth floor corridor, the two adults are discussing the schedule for taking care of the kids and their classes.

"I think that since I have morning classes and you have afternoon classes, it only makes sense that you handle the mornings and I handle the afternoons."

"Very well, Minerva. What should we do about mealtimes?"

"I think that for breakfast, we could feed them in our quarters and lunch would be in the Great Hall. Dinner could be oscillated with some nights in there and some nights in our quarters."

"Agreeable."

The group continued until Dobby popped in front of them and then led them to their quarters, which were on the second floor.

"If you be needing anything else, just call on me and I will be happy to help," Dobby said right before he popped out.

"We'll need to set an easy password, something we'll remember," Minerva said.

"How about we ask them then? They should be able to come up with a simple password."

"You three, what do you think our password should be?"

"Chocolate Frog," Draco said.

"We are not using the same thing as Albus Dumbledore. It's too obvious," Snape said.

"Unicorn," Hermione suggested.

"Anyone who knows me, would think that I might use an animal that I use for Potions ingredients as a password."

"Harry, what's your suggestion?"

"Lily Blossom," Harry said.

"Well, it certainly is not something that anyone would get right off the bat."

"Lily Blossom, it is then."

The portrait, one of the Four Founders, opened to reveal a lavish apartment. It had eight rooms, which consisted of five bedrooms, two studies, and a playroom. It also had a living room and kitchen. The bedrooms they soon discovered were all decorated to their personal tastes and all had matching bathrooms. The playroom had been stocked with toys and books ranging from age four to late childhood/early teen hood.

As soon as they had finished touring their quarters, Severus noted that it was 6:45 P.M.

"We should get them fed, bathed, and into bed."

"You're right we should. Come on you three."

An hour later saw that he children were fed a nutritious meal, which brought a tantrum from Malfoy who didn't get dessert, bathed and tucked up into bed. They all fell asleep immediately.

Three hours and many graded essays later, Minerva and Severus headed to bed. Neither of them was really looking forward to the next day, but they were both thankful it was the weekend, which meant no classes. They fell asleep dreaming of a happier time.

(A/N Please excuse the long wait, but I have had schoolwork, then finals, and just recently I have gotten sick. I did meet my deadline though, despite all of that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Anyway. I'll stop dramatizing my life. Thanks for reading and please review.)

Riddle Potter 23


	3. Morning Encounters

Chapter 3- Morning Encounters

Severus sat reading the Daily Prophet waiting for the sounds of little feet on the stone floor. He was taking care of the children this morning, despite the fact that it was the weekend. He was about halfway through when he felt that he wasn't alone anymore. He glanced over the top of his paper and saw brilliant emerald eyes.

"Good morning, Harry," Snape said quietly.

"Morning, sir," Harry replied in the exact same tone.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"I can't tell time, sir."

"Can you count?"

"Yes."

"How many sections of the paper did I go through before I noticed you?"

"Two, sir."

"Five minutes, then. Are you hungry, Harry?"

"A little."

"Well, then, let's feed you."

"Don't I have to work to get breakfast or fix it myself?"

"No, Harry, what makes you think that?"

"That's what my uncle has me do. If I don't fix breakfast, then I don't get breakfast. And he would usually give me a beating and throw me into my cupboard if anything went wrong. Even if nothing went wrong, he would still beat me."

Snape, trying to reign in his anger, counted slowly to ten before he said, "Well, here you don't have to work for a meal, or fix it yourself. Here we feed you, and we have house-elves that fix our meals. So what would you like?"

"Could I have some chocolate chip pancakes, sir?"

"I think that can be arranged. Why don't you, while I call up some breakfast, go wake up Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger?"

"Alright, sir."

"Harry," Snape called out to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"You don't have to keep calling me sir. If you like, you make call me, Uncle Severus."

"I can't, sir. My uncle is mean and you don't act mean, so you can't be an uncle."

"Well then, what would you have me be?"

Biting his lip, Harry inquired, "Even though, you aren't my real father, could I call you 'papa'?"

"I think that that would be acceptable," Snape said slowly, much emotion in his voice, "now, why don't you go get the other two up?"

"Alright, papa."

Snape didn't know why, but that one small word changed his whole outlook on not only Harry Potter, but his life. He felt a strange sensation in his heart, which he had not felt since before Lily had died. Snape knew it was love, and somehow he felt it for Harry Potter, his childhood enemy's son. He found that he quite liked that idea, if only until they managed to re-age them once more. Then he knew, that Harry would go back to hating him and it would be all over. Oh, well, as long as it lasts, he thought.

~Childhood Once More~

Meanwhile, Harry had gone to wake Draco and Hermione, not knowing what was going through his papa's head. He went to Hermione first and knocked gently on her door. When heard no answer, he went in and saw Hermione sitting on her bed looking at a book.

"Morning, Mione," Harry said.

"Morning, Harry. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good. Did you need something?"

"Bweakfast is weady. We need to go get Dwaco up."

(A/N Their speech is a combination of baby speak and regular, just so you don't think they are too advanced.)

"'Kay."

The two set off to Draco's room, where they found the young Slytherin whimpering in a corner.

"Dwaco, what's wong?" Hermione asked.

"I had a nightmare. It was scawy."

"Well, how about some bweakfast to cheer you up?"

"'Kay."

The three of them set off back into the kitchenette area and found Severus sitting at the table reading the remainder of his newspaper. Next to him, in a row, were three small portions of chocolate chip pancakes and pumpkin juice.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said.

"You are welcome, now why don't you three eat, and then we'll get you ready for the day?"

The three children immediately agreed and began to eat their pancakes. Unnoticed by them, Severus was watching to see what they would have to deal with later, seeing as how they were really tired last night and were fed by Minerva and Severus. Noticing that they were all well-mannered eaters, he figured they wouldn't have any problems on that front.

He did notice that Harry didn't seem to be eating as much as Draco and Hermione, but figured that was due to his relatives and resolved to give him a nutrition potion.

"Sir, I'm done," Hermione said.

"Me too, Uncle Sev," Draco echoed.

"Harry, are you done eating?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, what do you three want to do after I get you cleaned up?"

"Flying," was Draco's immediate response.

"Reading," Hermione started, "Harry, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I can't remember ever doing anything fun."

"NO FUN?" Severus shouted, which made all three toddlers jump.

"Yes, papa."

"Hawwy, what did you just call Uncle Sev?" Draco asked.

"Papa."

"Why?"

"'Cause he doesn't act like my uncle, so he can't be an uncle."

"Oh."

Severus was surprised that Draco readily accepted that since he was his godson, but he figured that it had something to do with why they didn't really remember their older lives.

"Well, since you both want to do different things, why don't we compromise?"

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"How about we play a game? Then if you are good later, I'll take you flying."

"'Kay," Draco said.

"What game are we going to play?" Hermione inquired.

At that, Snape had to think quickly, since he didn't really remember any childhood games, but something he did in primary school popped in there. He led them in to the play room and noticed that there were indeed balls in their. He transfigured three balls into goals, and left a third ball as is.

"Well, how about you play with the ball, and you try to get it into each other's goals as many times as you can?"

All three children agreed, and since he didn't have anything to do really, he summoned a potions journal and watched them play. They got tired after a half hour of that and started to color, all the while under Severus's watchful eye. Finally, at about 11:00, he got them to easily take a nap on the couches in the living room.

After an hour and a half, he went to go wake them up, when he noticed that Harry was having a nightmare.

"Harry," Snape said gently trying to rouse the boy. Harry didn't respond, he just started whimpering a little louder at something. He tried again calling the boy's name. Nothing.

"Harry," Snape said rather firmly, which caused the boy to jerk up in bed.

"What, Papa?"

"You were having a nightmare, do you remember what it was about?"

"A red-haired woman, and someone laughing at her," Harry mumbled still addled by sleep.

"Well, it is all over now. How about some lunch?"

"'Kay. I get Mione and Draco up?"

"Yes. I'll go order us some lunch."

Snape walked off while Harry roused Hermione and Draco. When they all were less addled by sleep, they trudged into the kitchenette area, and sat quietly at the table with Severus. In front of them appeared peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with some crisps on the side. Next to each plate of food was a spill-proof cup of milk, except next to Severus, who had tea. They all began to eat quietly.

"Now, you three, what do you want to do this afternoon, Aunt Minerva should be back soon."

"Flying," was again Draco's answer.

Surprisingly, Hermione didn't suggest something else. In fact, she almost seemed eager to fly. Harry on the other hand, looked rather hesitant, but agreed. Severus figured the hesitancy was due to their not remembering otherwise, he would want to be in the air immediately. He agreed they could go flying once Minerva had gotten back and so set to cleaning them up and dressing them appropriately for outside. Soon Minerva returned and when she learned what the afternoon plan was, agreed and quickly got ready to join them. The rather dysfunctional "family" headed out for what they hoped was going to be a quiet afternoon.

Next Chapter: Flying Troubles

(A/N I'm sorry this one took so long, but deciding how I was going to structure the rest of the story left me in a little bit of a rut. Hopefully, I will be able to update all three stories more often, now. Anyway, the poll for "Independent Destiny" is still running. Read and review please.)

Riddle Potter 23


	4. Flying Troubles

Chapter 4 - Flying Troubles

The group arrived at the quidditch pitch and since they had kiddy brooms, Minerva and Severus were content just watching the three children fly around.

"I suppose I should tell you that Harry remembers that night, or at least his subconscious does," Severus said.

"How?" Minerva asked just a little bit shocked.

"I'm not really sure, but I think that it might have something to do with his scar."

"What should we do about it? Albus won't do anything about it."

"Well, we'll have to do our own investigation. Hmm… I wish that I had access to the Black Library."

"Why?"

"They have books on all sorts of topics. From potions to history, you name it, they have it."

"Wait, wasn't Harry Sirius's heir?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that Harry could give you permission to go into the Black library."

"Minerva, you are a genius."

"Coming from you, Severus, that is welcome."

At that moment, they heard a loud scream about half-way from where they were. They could see that the children were surrounded by what looked like older students. Minerva and Severus quickly ran over to the group. When they got closer, they could tell that the group was Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked his Slytherins coldly.

"Well, sir, we didn't think it right for Draco to be raised with Potty and the Mudblood here."

"He is not your concern at the moment, he is mine."

"But sir…," Pansy interjected.

"No buts, Parkinson, now tell me what caused Harry and Hermione to scream in pain."

"Sir, I thought you hated Potter and his Mudblood."

"Quit stalling and tell me what you did."

"All we did was shoot a stinging hex at them. Crybabies."

"Fifty points from Slytherin," Snape growled.

"Fifty?" Pansy asked in disbelief.

"Each."

"But that's not fair."

"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is. Now, leave you three, before I or Professor McGonagall take more. And never let me hear that you were around these three until they are re-aged."

At Snape's menacing tone, the three Slytherins ran off back to the castle.

"Sometimes, I wonder if they are even worth saving."

"Sure they are Severus. You just have to convince them that You-Know-Who's reign is wrong and that what they do is wrong."

"I know, but I don't know how to break their parents' conditioning of them."

Severus was brought out of his little thought process by a small, scared voice.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Harry?"  
"I'm sorry."

"For what, Harry? You did nothing wrong."

"Then, why did they attack us? They didn't attack Dwaco. Just me and Mione."

"I know, they just don't really like you I guess."

"Is there something wrong with me and Mione, then?"

"No. There is absolutely nothing wrong with any of you, they don't know what they are doing."

"Oh. Can we go inside now?"

"Yeah. We can go inside."

Draco, Hermione, and Minerva had been quiet during this little encounter and agreed on going inside. They headed towards the Great Hall for some dinner, which consisted of some chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots, and a brownie each for dessert.

Once dinner was over, the little family made their way back to their quarters and once settled inside, Minerva and Severus set to work getting Harry, Hermione, and Draco ready for bed. Minerva had gotten Hermione and Draco to sleep with little fuss and went off herself; but, Severus was having trouble with Harry.

"I don't want to sleep."

"Harry, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner, you can get up tomorrow."

"I don't want to dream again. The last one was bad enough."

"Ah, so that's it. Ok, can you drink what is in this vial for me?"

"What is it?"

"It will stop you from dreaming tonight. No bad dreams."

"None?"

"None."

"M'kay," Harry said and proceeded to drink the contents of the vial, which contained Dreamless Sleep.

When Harry's breathing evened out, Severus left the room, and seeing that it was getting on nine o'clock, he prepared himself for bed. He drifted off into a blissful sleep, for once, dreaming that Harry agreed on being his adopted son after being re-aged.

(A/N Sorry about the long wait. Also, I know this chapter is short, and it was intentionally written that way. Hopefully, this will satiate you until my writer's block wears off and I can get back into my groove of writing. Maybe once I graduate, hopefully. Please read and review. Thanks.)

Riddle Potter 23


	5. Remembrances

Chapter 5 - Remembrances

Severus woke early when his monitoring spell on Harry went off. He knew that the Dreamless Sleep was only good for about half the night. He quickly walked into Harry's room to see the boy thrashing about on his bed.

"Harry, wake up," said Snape in a firm voice.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you professor, sir. What else would I call you?"

"Nothing, Mr. Potter. Do you remember what happened to you?"  
"I remember that Draco and I got into an altercation and when Hermione tried to break us up, all of our potions were spilled and mixed causing us to be de-aged. Also, I vaguely recall calling you uncle then papa. I'm so confused."

"Don't worry about it, Potter. I had thought that the younger minds could only continue for a while, but I had hoped that it would integrate slowly, and not all at once."  
"Why?"  
"Because, I have grown fond, much as I hate to admit it, of you calling me papa."  
"Really?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Yes, I had hoped that you would still be younger longer and when we got you back to your old selves, then you might want-well…"

"Yes?"  
"That you might want me to continue in my role as your father. But it's just a foolish old man's thinking."  
"Professor, do you mind?"  
"Mind what, Harry?"  
"Not calling my papa old and foolish. Albus Dumbledore is old and foolish, you are not."

"You-you still want me to be your papa?"  
"Yes. You're the closest thing I have to a father, and well, I would still like to call you that. If you don't mind, sir?"  
"No, Harry, I don't," Snape said choking up.

"Papa?"  
"I'm alright, Harry. I'm just surprise is all. I didn't count on you still wanting me to be your father. Although it is odd that you still have younger bodies."  
"I've thought about that. While my memories are intact and were probably brought forward through the Dreamless Sleep or something, you have not corrected the potion's effects on our bodies, hence them still being younger."  
"That's actually a possibility, Harry. I shall endeavor to reverse that today, if both Hermione and Draco show the same remembering as you do."  
"Well in that case, shall we go see, papa?"  
"We shall, Harry."

Severus waited while Harry got dressed, and then they both went into Hermione's room to see her reading on the bed.

"Harry, is that you? Why are we here? Where is here? Why do I have two sets of memories?"  
"Hermione, slow down. I'll endeavor to answer your questions as best as I can, and where I cannot, papa will."  
"Oh, so I wasn't dreaming about that part. Hmm. Well, I'm ready for my explanation, Harry James Potter."  
"Okay, well, as best as I can deduce, we have obtained our memories back somehow, but our bodies are still de-aged due to the fact that the potions have not been reversed. As for the where we are and why we are here, well, when we were de-aged, our heads of house were chosen to raise us and Dumbledore gave them an apartment to help give us a better childhood."

"Hmm…that sums it up, thanks Harry. Do you know if Draco has his memories too?"  
"No, we came to you first."  
"Well, let's go then. Oh, one more thing. Professor, why is it that I vaguely recall something about Dumbledore being manipulative?"  
"Well, Ms. Granger that would probably be because he is."

"How?"  
"Hermione, he placed me with the Dursleys. He probably knew about the abuse I endured under them since he kept sending me back, no matter if I begged to stay here."  
"Why that-"

"As amusing as this is, I think that we need to check on my godson to see if he is in the same condition you two are or if this is just you two being weird."  
"Agreed."

Harry and Severus waited while Hermione got dressed and then went down to Draco's room. Severus knocked on the door and when they heard 'come in' he opened the door all of the way.

"Draco, are you alright?"  
"Yes, Uncle Sev. But why do I have two sets of memories and seem to be on friendly terms with Harry and Hermione?"  
"Well, you were de-aged as a result of your's and Harry's altercation in Potions. You didn't really remember your previous lives until now, which we are trying to figure out how. As for being on friendly terms with Harry and Hermione, I think until now you didn't know each other, therefore the bias and prejudice were not in place."  
"Oh, well. Heh. I don't know about you three, but I think that we could all use some breakfast," Draco said nervously.

"What is it, Draco?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, I don't really want to go back to the way things were before. I realize you guys are actually really cool."  
"Well, considering until the aging potion is made for our bodies, we are stuck this way, and so long as no one finds out we have our minds back, then we can keep things how they have been recently."

"Wow, Harry. Who knew you could be so smart?"  
"Me. His girlfriend, that's who."  
"Girlfriend? Don't you think that you are both a little young to be dating?" Snape asked.

"Well, even though we have been de-aged, that should not prevent us from saying we are boyfriend and girlfriend. I think that it's very innocent. Oh!"  
"What, Harry?"  
"I've just had a very Marauder idea."

"What?"  
"Well, we know that Dumbledore has been manipulating me, and most likely you too, Hermione, by association."  
"Yeah? Where's this going, Harry?"

"What if we stayed like this, at least for now, to fool Dumbledore? All the while, we can actually be working on breaking free from him and Voldemort?"  
"Brilliant, Harry."

"I have to say Harry, it is very Slytherin of you. I didn't know you had it in you."  
"Why Draco, I have always had this side. I just hide it. You could say even that I'm a snake in lion's clothing."

That comment set all four of them to laughing, which surprised Harry and Hermione since they had never heard Snape laugh. Draco was nonplussed.

"Well, do we have a plan or what?" Hermione asked.  
Three "Yes's" answered her.

"Ok, so we need to plan and also to make sure we tell Professor McGonagall about this development. For now, let's just have fun messing with the rest of the school."  
"Oh great, Draco, we've turned her into a monster."  
"We're doomed, aren't we?"  
"Of course, you two are. We're going to have so much fun."

Harry, Draco, and Severus all gulped simultaneously getting a bad feeling about this.

(A/N Sorry about the long wait. I've had school work, golf, and family issues recently, but hopefully with my school year coming to a close next month, I can update more often. Please read and review. Hope you all like this.)

Riddle Potter 23


	6. Plotting and More

Chapter 6 - Plotting and More

Dumbledore was getting a little nervous. He didn't know how long Harry would be in his young state and therefore was vulnerable to Lord Voldemort. He decided to call in the Weasleys, his most loyal followers, to help him weave a new plan. Or rather, he decided to call in Molly, Ginny, and Ron, since they were the only ones truly loyal to him.

"Molly, we need to come up with a plan fast. Harry has been de-aged, and I fear that Voldemort will soon find out."  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Ron said aloud.

"No, it isn't. Voldemort isn't actually evil, I just made him that way. And as soon as Harry kills him, I will kill Harry claiming that he has gone dark and must be disposed of. Most likely, Harry has left everything to you and Ms. Granger, and if we have her marry you then you will have all of the Potter fortune. However-"  
"Great, because there is this new broomstick I've been dying to buy."  
"Shut up Ronald. Albus is still trying to speak," Molly snapped at her son.

"As I was going to say we have to get Harry re-aged. Then, we can either make sure that he leaves all of his money to Ronald and Ms. Granger, and have them marry or we could have Ginevra marry Harry."  
"Oh yes, my Ginny could have Potter's child."  
"NO!" Albus yelled.

"Why not?" Ginny asked pouting.

"Because he then could make the brat his heir. If he did that, well, I suppose we could take over his child, but that is too risky to be done again."  
"But I want-" Ginny interjected hotly.

"It doesn't matter what you want, so long as you follow the plan. Now, we are going to make sure that Ms. Granger winds up with Ronald. Ginevra, you are going to become Harry's girlfriend, and nothing more. Molly, most likely these two will not be cooperative; therefore, I want you to begin making the Amortentia. Just in case your offspring fail."  
All three Weasleys agreed and left Albus to his thoughts. On their way out of Albus's office, none of the Weasleys noticed Luna Lovegood standing in the shadows.

"Oh, well, better go inform Harry and Hermione. Can't let the squirrelly Weasels get away with this," Luna said skipping merrily to the little family's quarters on the second floor.

When she got there, Harry and Hermione immediately plowed her down.

"Luna! Oh, we've so much that we have to tell you."  
"Really? I guess my vision of you being yourselves again was correct."  
"Visions, Ms. Lovegood?" Snape asked coming up behind her.

"Yes, Professor, visions. I sometimes get them. I'm nothing like Trelawney, however. Her prophecies are either forced or faked. She has only made one true prophecy, and that was to Harry in his third year. The one that you overheard, Professor, wasn't real, it was faked."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Well, that's because I overheard it one day when Albus was speaking to the Weasleys at the Burrow."

"What prophecy?" Harry asked.

"It was supposedly about the child that would vanquish the Dark Lord, it could have meant you or Neville, but if it's not true-" Severus said.

"It's not. However, there is a prophecy that does deal with Harry. It was given by the goblins who are far more accurate in my opinion."  
"And do you know what their prophecy is?"  
"Nope. Just that they have one. You know Harry, you might want to include your dogfather and uncle in this. I don't think they have been informed yet as to what happened."  
"Thanks, Luna, we will. Anything else?"  
"Nope. Anything you want me to do, Harry?"  
"Just continue to keep your eyes and ears open. Oh, and if you could inform Neville and Susan about this, we'd be appreciative. We're going to have a meeting soon, the six of us."  
"Six?" Luna asked mysteriously.

"You know that I know that you saw him; therefore, don't play dumb Luna."  
"Oh, alright. I'll alert the others. Any specific time?"  
"We'll send word."  
"Okay, bye then, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Professor Snape."  
"Bye, Luna" could be heard from all of them.

When she had gone, Severus and Draco turned to Harry and Hermione and gave them a look which could be defined as "What the hell is going on?". This made Harry and Hermione look at each other seeming to say to each other "Guess we'll have to explain ourselves after all."

(A/N Alright, I'm sorry this took so long to come out, but I was on sabbatical until I finished high school, and now that I'm done there should be more updates. However, I want my readers to vote on something for me with this story. In a review, if you could say whether I should continue with this story or not, that would be greatly appreciated. Also, this fic is sixth year, Slughorn isn't the potions master, and Sirius isn't dead. In fact, he was cleared, as Pettigrew was captured at the ministry. However, he was freed by Voldemort. I know I took some liberties, but the Marauders are going to be a big help, if I continue the story).

Riddle Potter 23


	7. Explanations Galore

Chapter 7 - Explanations Galore

"Alright, you two, what was Ms. Lovegood talking about? What's so special about the number six?"

"Oh, umm, according to something we found in the library professor, there would be six people who would lead the wizarding world into a new golden age."

"And the six are?"

"Harry and myself, Neville and Susan, Luna and…" Hermione tapered off, not sure about how the last name would be received.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Severus asked silkily.

"Draco."

"I see. And why didn't you say anything about this?"

"You see we found the information before the incident in potions, and well, we didn't know how to say anything about it. Especially considering the fact that we thought that Draco hated us."

"Good point, so does this prophecy or whatever you found, tie in to the goblins' prophecy about Harry?"

"I don't think so, but, Papa, we won't know that until we talk to the goblins. But first we need to get together with the others and explain everything. Then, we need to talk to the goblins after that."

"And just how are you going to get to the goblins? Dumbledore doesn't know that you have your sixteen year old mind back. And why does Ms. Lovegood want you to talk to your godfather?"

"Well, first, we'll worry about the goblins after we have our discussion. Dumbledore will be no problem since you can make an excuse of taking us to Diagon Alley for some more clothing and such. As for Sirius, well, he doesn't know what happened here, does he?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"We'll need to inform him. Plus, he and Remus will be a big help in keeping Dumbledore out of our hair until we get our sixteen year old bodies back, or in Hermione's case, seventeen. Gosh, I'm in love with an older woman."

"Harry," Hermione shrieked as she playfully swatted Harry on the arm.

"That's another thing we need to discuss, Harry. As far as I know you two are in love with the youngest Weasleys."

"Ugh, please. Us? In love with the potions-crazed fan chit and the bottomless pit? Never going to happen. Plus, Harry and I have been together since fourth year at the Yule Ball."

"What? But you went with Viktor Krum," Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, but afterwards, he and I mutually agreed to just be friends, because he could see how Harry and I interacted. When Bilius came along and upset me, Harry came back from the Tower to comfort me even though I sent him away. We ended up talking for the rest of the night in the Common Room."

"You know, Ms. Granger, with whatever you found in the library, it makes it seem as if the six people you mentioned in pairs will pair up."

"Oh, well, um, they will, Professor. I'm not sure if it is a prophecy or not, but it implied that the six of us in those pairings would bring the wizarding world out of the Victorian era and into a golden age. Hmm… I hope it doesn't mean the golden age of Elizabeth I. That would be incredibly awkward."

"Not to mention it would be a major setback in time, love," Harry said.

"Well, yeah, there is that. Anyway, Harry and I have kept our relationship secret for the past two years, now. The only other ones who know will never tell."

"Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Bones, and Mr. Longbottom, I presume?"

"Yes, along with you, Papa, and Draco, as well as Sirius and Remus."

"Oh," Snape said starting to feel a little insecure about his growing relationship with Harry.

"Papa? Something wrong?"

"No. Now, when are you three going to talk with the rest of your group of hellions?"

"Hmm. Tomorrow, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I'll owl Luna to set the meeting for tomorrow night. Where?"

"The ROR. At seven thirty. Tell them to come solo, so as to not draw attention," he said as he gave her a pointed look.

"Got it. Um, Professor, do you have parchment I could use to write the letter?"

"Of course, Ms. Granger, in the study through the ebony door."

"Thanks, sir. Come on Draco, you can help me write the letter."

"Okay, but-" Draco tried to protest, but Hermione kicked him in the leg, giving him her patented death glare.

**With Hermione and Draco…**

"What was that all about?" Draco asked as soon as Hermione shut the study door, citing that she needed to think to be able to code the letter.

"Severus is feeling insecure about his relationship with Harry, especially with Sirius and Remus coming into the picture. Harry sent me a message saying that he needed to speak with him in private."

"Message? How? He never talked to you or addressed you, except a brief glance, saying he needed to do that."

"Draco, one side affect we've discovered about the six of us is that we're telepathic to a certain degree. Harry and I were that way even before we found the 'prophecy', so there is nothing to be worried about."

"But then, why don't I have it?"

"You will soon. Remember, Draco, that you used to be semi-evil and hated us. However, you'll have a tougher time with Neville and Susan. They tend to be a bit protective, so you'll just have to be good for the time being," she said as she began to write.

After a few minutes of Hermione writing, Draco asked, "Hermione, when you said that the six of us would pair up, does that mean that I'm with Lovegood?"

"Yes. She's not all that she seems, Draco. To the rest of the world she is Loony Lovegood. It's a defense measure for her, as much as my know-it-all persona is for me."

"Oh. Umm, what is she really like then?"

"Ah, you'll have to find that out for yourself, because she'll act different with you than she does with us," she said as she finished the letter.

"In other words, I'm screwed."

"No, just be yourself and you'll be fine. Now, just give me a second to talk to Harry to see if he's done."

Draco heard a muffled "ow" from the sitting room, and wondered what Hermione did to Harry.

**With Harry and Severus…**

"Papa, what's wrong?" Harry asked, knowing that Severus was upset about Sirius and Remus.

"Nothing. Why would there be anything wrong?" Severus uttered panicking.

"Papa, is this about Sirius and Remus?"

"No."

"I think it is. We may have had a rough start, Papa, but we have a better relationship now. I know we only had one true day together, but you mean a great deal to me. You're my papa. Sirius and Remus mean a great deal to me too, but they are more like the fun-loving uncles. You aren't like that and that is why you are my papa, and not my uncle."

"You'd still probably want to live with one of them when we get you back to normal."

"No. Honestly, neither would be a great guardian for me. Both still act like kids at times. I'm content right where I am. With you. I don't want to lose this. I don't think you want to either."

"No, I don't. You can't imagine my elation when I heard you call me Papa for the first time. I was a little worried when you got your memories back, but relieved when you wanted to still have a father-son relationship. I guess when the mutt and the wolf were mentioned, I was nervous again, thinking that I would lose you to them. I confess that a day was enough to get me attached to you. I don't know what has come over me."

"Love."

"Humph. I'm the scary bat of the dungeons, I'm not supposed to have love."

"Everyone needs love, heck, even Voldemort needs it. Unfortunately, he will never attain it though."

"So I'm not going to lose you any time soon?"

"No, Papa. If I have my way, then you will never lose me."

"Harry, you should know, I'm not normally a kind man. I'm mean, cynical, sarcastic, and acerbic. I'm a very possessive man, and what I get, I keep forever."

"I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, is that everything resolved?"

"Not quite," Severus said with a sly smirk on his face.

"What have we not resolved?"

"I believe you owe your Papa a hug."

"Too right I do," Harry said as he launched himself into Severus's lap.

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, Papa. Ow."

"What? Is it the Dark Lord?"

"No, just an annoying little girl with a seventeen-year-old mind."

"Huh?"

"The six of us can talk telepathically in a way. Draco will be able to do it soon, as he has more interactions with all of us. Hermione just shouted in my head, causing me to cry out."

"Ah."

Hermione and Draco exited Severus's study and came back and sat on the sofas.

"Is everything resolved, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. Now, I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry, and seeing as it is lunch time, I think we should eat."

"I concur, Harry," Severus said ordering them all fish and chips, with sweet tea, and apple slices on the side.

Now, just as the majority of the dysfunctional family was sitting down to eat, Minerva walked in and joined them. The others, knowing that Minerva knew nothing about their sudden remembrances or Luna's news, filled her in. To say that Minerva was shocked, was the understatement of the century, but she seemed to be taking it all in stride, even their renewed memories and subsequent prank on the headmaster.

"You certainly don't do things by halves, do you Harry?"

"Nope. I don't do normal, and I never will."

(A/N I'm terribly sorry for the two-month wait for the update to this, but I've hit a major writer's block, and I only get short bursts of inspiration. Hopefully, my new college creative writing class will help. I start on Monday. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and who has been patient for this update. I have a plan on how I'm going to update which I will post in my profile. Oh, and the extra specific details about what they ate were due to a pm I received saying I should cover more details. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review).

Riddle Potter 23


End file.
